Forever Young
by NikkiSiXX91
Summary: Zoey and Lola get a new roommate, she's differnt than anyone else at PCA. Once she arrives, nothing is the same anymore. Whether thats good or bad thing, its up to you to decide New Chapter is up! Rated M for language and sex later chapters. Please Review
1. The Arrival

It was late Thursday afternoon at PCA; Zoey and Lola were talking to each other about which guys are hotter than others. Quinn was working on her latest experiment which Zoey and Lola had no clue what it was revolving around or what the hell she was doing. Zoey looked around the room and noticed that Quinn was making their room a mess with all of her experiments and what not.

"I think I'm gonna go to some laundry" said Zoey. She took the laundry bin and started to put dirty clothes into it. There then was a knock at the door.

"Lola can you get it I'm a little buy over here." Zoey asked. Lola walked over to the door and opened it; it was Cocoa, their dorm advisor.

"Hi girls, how we doing today? Listen I have to talk to you about your current arrangement."

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn all stared at each other and then stared at Cocoa. "What is it?" asked Lola.

"Well, before Quinn moved in with you guys, she did apply to have her own room but we couldn't give her one because they were all taken. But now one of the girls in the single dorms is going home because her recent behavior here. So you're next on the list Quinn. You can move out of here by tomorrow."

The girls had a saddened look on their face. Zoey didn't want Quinn to leave but in a way, she was kind of happy. She wouldn't have a messy room anymore and it possibly make her and Quinn even better friends, being that she wouldn't have to see her 24/7.

"Alright I guess I'll start packing up now." Quinn said.

"We'll help you out too don't worry." Zoey replied.

"Oh and I almost forgot." Cocoa replied "You two are getting a new roommate sometime tomorrow. if you have any questions, I'll be downstairs." Cocoa walked outside and shut the door. The three of them kind of stared around the room silently.

"Shit. Where am I going to start packing?" Quinn asked

"Don't worry about this Quinn we'll do all the packing for you. Think of it as a Goodbye present." Lola said.

"But I'm only going down the hall."

"Just go out for a while…We'll cover it for you."

"Umm...Alright...Thanks guys." Quinn looked kind of puzzled; she walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Ok so you have to say, you are kind of happy that she's moving out right?" Zoey asked.

"Oh yes! No more weird experiments or whatever the hell she does anymore with Marc. But we'll be right down the hall so its not like terrible or anything." Lola and Zoey laughed in relief.

"Yeah. I wonder who our new roommate will be."

"I know, I hope she's fun and not...weird." The two girls continued to pack her stuff for hours and eventually it was all finished. Zoey looked over at the clock in the room and her eyes widened.

"Crap it's already 2:00 in the morning Lola, we have to go to sleep, we have to go to class at 7:00 tomorrow." Zoey said.

"Shit yeah, I gotta take a shower so I'll just see you tomorrow morning, goodnight Zoe."

"Goodnight Lola." Zoey went to bed and shortly after Lola did. Quinn decided to stay with Marc overnight because all her stuff was packed up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey and Lola were sound asleep. Out of nowhere came a loud knock on the door. Lola woke up surprised and ran over to Zoey.

"Zoey someone's at the door." Lola said to her.

"What time is it?"

"5:45"

"Shit. Alright hang on." Zoey and Lola were confused at who was at their door at a quarter to six in the morning. Was it their new roommate?

Lola quickly opened the door and was blinded by the lights and her room. It was Cocoa again.

"Sorry to bother you girls again but your new roommate just arrived."

"Why is she here at six in the morning?" asked Zoey.

"The time difference from where she's from. Anyway she's getting her textbooks and everything she'll be down in a few minutes just thought you might want a head up." Cocoa quickly left, leaving Zoey and Lola, in a daze.

The two girls waited and almost falling asleep again on top of the beds when they heard another knock at the door. Both of the girls jumped up with a smile on their face and ran to the door. In front of the door stood a tall girl with long brown hair and black prada plastic glasses. She wasn't skinny but she certainly was not fat. She had a pretty face. She was holding her luggage in one hand and her books in the other.

"Hi." said Zoey, "You must be our new roommate."

"Yeah." she said.

"I'm Zoey. This is Lola" Lola said hello excitedly.

"I'm Peyton...Willows." she said.

"Hey Peyton, well we don't always look like zombies, you just kind of surprised us by coming at 6 in the morning." The three girls laughed, Zoey could tell she was going to like this girl.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I'm from New York and with the time difference and everything. But it looks like I'll be going to class today."

"Yeah what's your schedule?" asked Lola. Peyton handed them a white slip of paper with her classes on it. Both girls read it carefully. "Well it looks like you're gonna have periods 2, 4 and 7 with Zoey and me. I think you have 1st and third with Quinn who was our old roommate. And then 8 and 9 maybe with the guys."

"We'll introduce you to them during lunch today, we all have that together." Zoey replied.

"Sweet. So what time do these classes start?" Asked Peyton.

"A little after 7."

"Oh wow, okay I usually jog in the morning before schools so I think I'm gonna go to that for a little and try and see if I can find my way around this campus. But I'll see you guys in a little bit before class starts right?"

"Of course." Lola said.

"Alright then I'm gonna take off, I'll see you in a little bit." Peyton replied

"Bye" They both said closing the door behind her.

Zoey glanced over at Lola. "So what do you think of her?" Zoey asked.

"She seems pretty cool. She seems like she's gonna be fun to hang out with. What about you?"

"I agree with you there. I'm sleeping for another 20 minutes." Zoey said

"Alright I'm gonna stay up I'll wake you up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton began jogging around the campus before the sunrise. She jogged a about for 15 minutes when she passed the boys dorm and then she felt something crash into her. It was a boy with curly brown hair.

"Whoa" she said, "I didn't see you there, sorry."

"You should be," he said, "Its the people who bump into my head that fuck it up. My hair can't be ruined by another girl, now its dark so I can barely see you. You might want to leave before I fuck you up for fucking up my hair." Peyton didn't seem to frightened by this guy she just continued to run a little more and then jogged back to her room to get ready for class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey and Lola were walking to lunch with Peyton when the saw Chase, Logan, Michael, and Quinn. Peyton walked with them and she looked at the group of friends and she looked at how different they were then her friends in New York. She knew it was a good thing though. She need change.

"Zoey, what happened to you last night?" Michael asked

"Yeah, I thought we were going to go to the movies," replied Chase.

"Sorry guys but plans changed yesterday."

"You see;" Lola added, "Quinn was able to finally get her single room which she's been wanting even before this school year. And we were supposed to get a new roommate shortly after. And she came early this morning. So guys this is Peyton Willows. Peyton, this is Quinn, Chase, Michael, and Logan."

"Hey guys." Peyton replied.

"Here," Chase said while pulling up a chair next to her between her and Logan; "stay a while." Peyton laughed. She looked over at Logan, she thought he was pretty hot, and the hottest one out of the guys she met so far.

"I know the introduced me to you before," Logan said, "but let me just be the first out of us to say, 'Welcome to PCA and it's nice to meet you."

"Oh actually we've met before now." Peyton replied.

"Have we?"

"Yeah," Logan looked puzzled, "This morning actually. I was jogging and accidentally bumped into you. You barked at me saying how I should be sorry for fucking up your hair, and then threatened to fuck me up. Any of that ring a bell?" The group was stunned; they couldn't believe that Peyton would stick up against Logan. They were proud. Logan was shocked just as well; he didn't know what to say.

"I—you see—fuck." Logan said embarrassed. Everyone laughed. Michael reached over to give Peyton a high-five.

"So listen Peyton," Chase said, "There's a party tonight in the lounge. Wanna come with us?"

"Definitely." She replied.

"Sweet. We'll meet you guys at the fountain at lets say 8?" Zoey said.

"Sound good." Michael added. The bell rang they all said their goodbyes and went back to their classes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day finally ended, Peyton and Lola were back in the room while Zoey was walking back to her dorm with Michael next to her.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Michael asked

"Fuck yeah. I just have to get ready."

"I'm pretty much planning on getting wasted tonight. I haven't in a while what about you."

"I plan on it but I don't know. So tell me Michael, do you plan on hooking up with anybody tonight?" Zoey asked in a mischevious voice.

"We'll see, how about you?"

"We'll see." She looked up at him. Zoey didn't have any feelings for Michael, neither did he. But for some reason Zoey was just curious. "Alright I have to go" she said, "I'll see you tonight." She walked away from Michael and into her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Peyton said when Zoey walked in the door. "You need to help me pick out something for tonight."

"Oh those jeans are so cute!" Zoey said holding them up to Peyton. "Wear these...with this shirt right here. And...wear these shoes."

"Awsome." Peyton said while changing.

"So do you like PCA so far?" Zoey asked

"Oh yeah, it's really nice. So who else is going to this party?"

"Pretty much all the girls in this dorm and the guys in Chase's dorm. Which is like Michael and Logan. You really hit it off with Logan didn't you?" They laughed.

"Oh yeah. So whats the deal with him? Do you guys like him or what? As a friend I mean."

"Well..." Lola started, "Don't get me wrong the guys' a total ass hole, but he can actually be a sweetheart sometimes."

"I guess I'm gonna have to make my own opinion on him then" Peyton said.

The girls spent the next hour and a half doing their hair and make-up and clothes. Even though this is just another typical friday night party at PCA, it still calls for every single perfection. Zoey was wearing a hot pink tube top with tight jeans and her curled with wedges. Lola decided to put on a white bebe tank top with high heels and jeans with her up in a pony tail. Peyton decided she had to look the best out of every one because this was going to be her first party at PCA, her premiere she had on a black halter and jeans with boots on over the jeans. They looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 8 so they shut the door and walked towards the fountain.


	2. The Life of the Party

The walk to the party was the same as any other. Peyton glanced over at Logan he was a sleeveless shirt with board shorts she though he looked really hot. What she didn't know was that he felt the same way. Chase though Zoey looked amazing. He wanted her bad. They walked into the lounged and immediately some guy was at the door, already wasted handing out drinks to all of them. They all split up in pairs leaving Peyton alone with Logan. This wasn't a bad thing, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him just yet because of everything that happened that morning.

"Having fun so far?" He asked her.

"We've been her for 5 minutes." Peyton replied sarcastically. Logan looked at his phone to check the time. He figured this was going to be a long night. The two of them kind of ignored each other for a while and Logan was watching Peyton talking to this other guy in the corner. The other guy was Dick Parker, an even bigger asshole than Logan. When Peyton was done talking to him, Logan pulled her aside.

"You don't want to talk to him."

"I don't? How come?"

"He's literly a Dick. Listen I know you probably have your issues with me right now; but I've seen many girls like yourself get completely heart broken over that asshole right there. Just consider it as me protecting you." Peyton looked at Logan for a minute. She though it was sweet that he was saying this for her. But she couldn't give in to him this soon. "I appreciate that." she said, "But I think I should find my own opinions on people." She walked away from him into another direction. Logan rolled his eyes. He took a sip of his beer and went on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was talking with Michael watching Lola and Zoey get trashed. Chase wanted to be with Zoey. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her for so long, he just didn't know what she would say. Chase tried dating Lola a while back but there was nothing there. All Chase and Lola did for the 6 months they dated last year was have sex. Chase realized eventually that he wanted more so he broke up with her. Lola moved on to Michael since then but Michael never seemed to be too interested in Lola in that sort of way.

"So which one do you think is gonna need to be carried home first?" Michael asked Chase.

"Well right now they don't seem that bad. But my guess is Lola."

"Hey guys." said a voice from behind them. It was Peyton. Chase was happy to see her. He was hoping she might be able to take his mind off of Zoey.

"Hey Peyton, having fun?" he asked

"Yeah, you wanna dance? You seem kinda...lonely." She added. Chase looked over at Zoey, completely unaware that Chase was even in the same room as her. "You bet." The two of the danced together for a good hour or so. Chase took a look around the room, and couldn't find Zoey. Lola was in the corner making out with some guy hoping Michael would see and get jealous. Michael ran towards Chase and Peyton. "Hey Michael whats up?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, you seem kind of...frantic." added Peyton.

"You have to take Zoey home Chase, she's puking outside in a flower pot." Michael said calming down.

"Fuck. Alright I'll take care of it. Sorry Peyton. Logan is here somewhere if you want to find him. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's alright. See ya." She said as Chase walked away. She walked around to try to find Logan.

"Having fun yet?" She said from behind him.

"Having fun with Dick?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh wow you're so good." She said. They laughed.

"Listen Peyton, I'm really sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean it that way. It was early in the morning, and I needed to get to the library to work on a paper and I just wasn't in a good mood, and my hair was all I had today." He said as a joke. Peyton laughed along with him.

"Well...I forgive you." He smiled. He though she was a lot different than the other girls at the school. That was a good thing. Logan was sick of girls who wanted him but had nothing to offer him. He was sick of people hating him for no reason either. Peyton looked at the time on her phone.

"I think I should go home now, its getting late and I think I'm gonna need to help Chase with Zoey and Lola. I'll see you tomorrow."

Peyton began to walk towards the door. Logan watched her as she walked away. "Wait." Logan said. She turned around.

"How can I make this day up to you? It wasn't a very good start I don't think."

"I don't know," She replied, "Just call me tomorrow or something." She smiled. Logan smiled back and he waved goodbye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here I made some coffee for you Zoe." Chase said handing Zoey a mug of hot coffee. She took it and took a sip from it.

"Thanks," she said; "I'm sorry you have to be here tonight to help me and not at the party with everyone else."

"Well yeah, but I wanted to be here with you." He smiled at her. Chase wanted to declare his love for her so badly; he just didn't think it was the right time.

"Zoey..."

"Yeah Chase?"

"I love you. There. I finally said it and I'm so damn happy that I did you have no idea. I love you Zoey. Since the day I met you here at PCA." Zoey glanced at Chase completely surprised. She didn't know what to say. That, and she was still drunk.

"Oh god, please say something" He said

"Chase..." she responded. She looked at him with discomfort and then quickly passed out to the floor.


	3. The Hashing

"Good morning." Peyton said as Lola began to get out of bed. Lola put her hand over her head as Peyton handed her some coffee and aspirin. "Here," she said as Lola took it from her.

"Thanks, so did you have fun last night?" Lola asked Peyton.

"Yeah, you could say that. I can see you did so I won't even ask." She replied while laughing.

"Where's Zoey?" asked Peyton confused.

"Umm…I don't know maybe she ended up spending the night with Chase or something." Lola replied uncertain.

The two girls continued to get ready for their day when all of the sudden they hear are loud knock at the door.

"LOLA. PEYTON. ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR NOW!" said the voice from the other side. Peyton looked over at Lola in a freaked out kind of way as she walked over to the door and opened it. It was Chase, frantic and panicking right before their eyes.

"Chase, what's' the matter?" Lola asked him worried.

"Lola, why did let Zoey drink so much?!" He yelled at her.

"Me?! I didn't do shit! She drank by herself!"

"Well thanks to her amazing alcohol consumption last night, she totally blacked out right after I confessed everything to her! She had to get her stomach pumped last night!"

"Wait, you told her you loved her?" she asked

"Lola you have to be fucking kidding me right now, your best friend is in the hospital now thanks to you and that's all you care about? You're so inconsiderate Lola, you always were!"

"Fuck you Chase…" Lola said under her breath. "…What can we do about it?"

"Logan and Michael are already at the hospital I'm leaving in about half an hour to go down there if you guys want to come."

"I'll meet you in front then." Peyton said. Lola just looked down at the floor almost bursting into tears. "Alright I'll see you then." Chase said walking away. Lola walked to the bathroom and just stayed there for a while. She couldn't believe what Chase had just said to her. What really upset Lola the most, was that she knew he was right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase and Peyton arrived at the hospital and saw Zoey in the bed. Chase was so upset about the entire situation. He wanted to be able to talk to Zoey about this whole thing, but knowing that she most likely couldn't remember what he told her made him even more upset.

"What did we miss?" Peyton said as she and Chase walked in.

"She's just waking up." Michael said quietly giving Peyton a hug. She saw Logan sitting next to her. He looked up and smiled, she smiled back.

"Hey Zoe." He said to her helping her sit up straight.

"Hi." She said in an exhausted tone.

"How are you feeling?" asked Peyton.

"Better I guess." She said with a smile, "my throat is a little sore though."

"That's because you had to get your stomach pumped." Chase replied with an upset tone while standing in the doorway. Zoey looked at him and she figured what was wrong. She remembered what Chase had told her the night before, she needed to clear her mind with him though.

"Guys…" Zoey said, "Do you think you guys could give Chase and me a minute alone? There are some things we need to talk about." The other three looked at each other and left the room, leaving just Chase and Zoey to hash it out.

"So what did you want to talk about?"….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey and Chase left Peyton, Logan and Michael walking from the hospital back to campus. Peyton looked over at Logan and then at Michael.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink I'll catch up with you later." Michael said and walked away from them back into the hospital.

"Alright we'll see you later." Logan said waving him away. "So this was eventful for your first party here at PCA." Logan said. Peyton laughed. Logan really seemed to like Peyton's smile after only knowing for such short amount of time.

"So when do I get to make yesterday up to you?" he asked

"Don't worry about it, its all In the past and we clearly have other things to worry about now."

"I can't do that. I _have_ to make this up to you, you don't understand." They laughed.

"Alright fine. How about now?" she asked

"Now's good. So tell my Peyton, what was the worst thing about leaving New York?"

"I don't know, I guess knowing I'd be far away from home and not being able to see the rest of my family for a while."

"Why where's everyone else?"

"Oh…my brother is in the war." She said quietly. Logan looked down to her; he noticed that she wasn't upset with the question at all.

"What is that like?"

"Oh wow what are we, a shrink now?!" she said while laughing. "Its not so bad, I mean I talk to him whenever I can, and I don't know really, but his last words he said to me just always stuck to me. He said, 'Don't cry Peyton. Don't cry for anything or anyone because they will never be worth your tears.' And I haven't. Sorry this shouldn't be something I should be telling you. I mean, I barely know you and you probably don't want to know this." She said

"No its fine I think that's cool that you do that. But anyways, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." She replied

"Well then lets do something." He said

"Ok…like what?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll call you later and let you know."

"Alright, sounds good." Peyton said and laughed, "I'll talk to you later then."

"Ok. Bye." He said while walking away from her. He couldn't wait to go out with Peyton tonight. He never felt this way about any girl before and he couldn't believe it himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you want to talk about?" Chase asked.

"I remember everything last night. I know I was pretty drunk last night. But I do remember what you told me."

"Oh?" he said. He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know whether he should be scared or excited to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Look, I really do appreciate everything you said. And It makes me so happy to know that you feel that way about me. But, right now with everything going on with my parents splitting and everything, I think its best for me now to not get involved with anyone at least until everything dyes down."

"I understand completely Zoe. I am sorry about your parents though, it gets better though." She smiled at him and she took his hand and held it as she went back to sleep. Chase wasn't upset with anything Zoey said at all because nothing she said said she didn't want to be with him or anything like them. She just needed time. And he would give her that time and space.


	4. The photograph

A few hours after they decided to visit Zoey, the hospital decided to release her. Peyton and Lola were in their room. Peyton was finishing a paper she had to write for English while Lola was moping around in the corner. She took what Chase had to say very seriously. She knew he was right which was why she was so upset over it.

"Hey guys." a voice said from outside the door. Lola went over to it and saw Zoey.

"Zoey!" she said and went up to her and gave her a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay. Listen, this whole thing, I am so sorry I shouldn't have let you drink so much."

"No don't say that," she replied "Its no one's fault but mine really." she smiled and went over to Peyton and gave her hug, "I'm sorry you're first weekend at PCA had to be dramatic."

"No, it really wasn't though. I stayed with Logan throughout most of it. You know, he's not as big as an asshole as I thought he was." Peyton said with a smile.

"Well that's something new; I don't think I ever hear that one before." Lola said with a smile.

"That's for sure." Zoey smiled

"Well come on Zoey, I'm gonna take you out for dinner being that you're feeling better. Not too mention the party tonight down by the boy's dorm?" Lola said

"I don't know if partying is the best thing to do right now." she replied

"Well we don't have to drink...we'll just party."

Zoey laughed, "Alright fine. Peyton, do you want to come?"

"No that's alright I actually have to finish this paper because its due Monday." she replied in a unsure way. Lola and Zoey stared at each other. They could tell right away that she was lying and probably was doing something else. They laughed.

"Alright we'll see you later."

Zoey and Lola left the room leaving Peyton frantically trying to find something to wear for her night out with Logan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They party started later than they usually do. Dick Parker came strolling in with kegs of beer along with a DJ, who immediately started blaring loud and obnoxious music. In the corner of the room standing were Michael and Chase, staring at Lola and Zoey in the other corner.

"I can't believe she brought her here." Chase said about Lola, "She's so fucking irresponsible and untrustworthy."

"Yeah I gotta agree with you on that man, "Michael replied, "That is pretty fucked up of her to do." They continued to stare at them when Lola realized who they were looking at and Chase decided to give her a really dirty look. Lola looked away in a scared kind of way. Chase laughed to himself.

"Well, maybe we should maybe go over there to make sure Zoey doesn't drink or anything." Michael suggested.

"Why don't you just go?" Chase added in an upset tone, "I had enough moments with Zoey today; I don't want to really bare another one." Michael looked at Chase as if he knew exactly what happened.

"Say no more, I'll take care of it. Why don't you go home and rest or something?" Chase nodded is head and waved goodbye to Michael. As Chase left, Michael walked over to Lola and Zoey. Zoey looked around and then noticed that Michael was walking right up to them.

"Michael! There you are!" She said excitedly and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Zoey, glad to see you're feeling better. Thanks for taking her to the party Lola!" He said to her sarcastically. Lola looked at him and she just walked away.

Zoey stared at Michael and just grabbed his hand. "Michael, lets go, we have to dance!" she said. She dragged to the back where there was a large crowed of people dancing. He stood there as she danced around him. He noticed she wasn't drinking, that she was really acting like this; he just didn't know why she was. When the song ended, she grabbed him by the waist and slammed him into the wall. He looked at her confused. She leaned in and her lips locked into his. Michael returned the kiss but in his head he couldn't bare to do this. But he couldn't stop himself either. Before they both knew it, they were making out on one of the couches for everyone to see. Zoey began to unbutton Michael's polo but he stopped.

"Alright, what are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing." she said in an innocent tone. She started to kiss him again and unbutton the rest of his shirt.

"Would you stop?!" he asked her.

"What?" she asked, "I thought you wanted to..."

"Wanted to what, Zoey? I thought you liked Chase...? Why the hell are you doing this?"

"I do like Chase. But I'm waiting to tell him how I feel about him." Michael just stared at her with confusion. He just could not believe that came out of her mouth.

"Well you better think of something else. Stop fucking with his mind Zoey. I know he has a very big heart and he's very forgiving but you can't just do that do him. He cares to much about you for you to just fuck him over. I'm gonna tell him about this whole thing and although I think you should too, I don't see that happening. I'll talk to later." with that, Michael fixed his shirt and walked out of the room, leaving Zoey to feel absolutely terrible about everything she just did that will more than likely hurt Chase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan and Peyton weren't even one hour into their night out together and they were already hitting it off. They went to The Tap Room, a nearby bar and grill. Logan liked Peyton a lot, and it obvious to tell because he was constantly smiling around her and acting differently then usual. Peyton liked how Logan was different from everyone else she knew back in New York. Although they only knew each other for not even two full days, they knew how the felt and they didn't care.

"So what do you want to do now?" Logan asked after paying the bill for dinner. Peyton looked up at him and smiled.

"What is there to do here at 10:30 at night?" she asked

"Well the movie theatre just closed so not much more."

"Hmm..." Peyton hesitated, "Well, we can hang out in my room for a while, Zoey and Lola went to a party so they may not be back until later." Logan smiled back at her and grabbed her hand and walked off with her to her room.

They arrived at the room a few minutes later; Peyton placed her purse on her desk and turned to Logan. "Tonight was a lot of fun, thanks for taking me out tonight." she said with a smile using only her eyes.

"Well it was the least I could do." he replied as he placed his hands on her hips and leaned in for a kiss; but Peyton quick-thinking, pushed him aside gently. Logan stared at her confused. She looked up at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry;" she said, "but this all so fast. I only knew you for a day. I'm not saying it will never happen, because it will. Just, not right now." Logan smiled shortly after, "Alright, if that's what you want. I'm just not used to slowing things down." he said as he sat on her bed.

"It's ok. I myself usually don't take things slowly, but there are things I had to change after my brother left." she took a glance around the room to Logan, "I'll be right back I'm just gonna go to the bathroom quickly." He nodded his head and she left the room.

Logan got up and walked around her desk and looked at her old pictures hanging up. He picked up an old looking piece of sketch paper. He looked at one side which said, "Peyton Willows, age 15". He flipped it over to the other side and it was a picture of her and another guy in the picture. He figured it was her brother before he went away. Logan was flipping through her old sketch book when out of nowhere, a dark shadow figure came up to the door. It was another guy about Logan's age but a little scrawnier.

"Can I help you man?" Logan asked him. He just looked at Logan confused.

"I'm sorry I think I may have the wrong room, but I was told Peyton Willows was in this room?" he asked Logan.

"No. No, she's here. She just went to the bathroom down the hall." he walked up to the boy and shook his hand. "I'm Logan Reese."

"Trey Cohen." he replied.

"Are you friends with Peyton or something?" Logan asked him to make small talk until Peyton came back.

"Well kind of." he replied, "She's my girlfriend. I came up to visit her to surprise her." Logan's mouth practically dropped right before Trey's eyes. At that moment Peyton walked in and saw Logan, sitting down confused with his hand holding up his head. "Logan, what's wrong?" she asked. Logan looked at her and then looked over to Trey. Peyton looked over and she was just as shocked to see him.

"Trey?!" She said surprised.

"I knew you would be surprised to see me!" he replied and gave her a kiss. Peyton looked at Logan and they both knew this night was going to be a lot longer than they thought.


End file.
